1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming multilevel interconnects that are used to interconnect semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming a dual damascene structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual damascene structure is an ingenious design that forms embedded metallic interconnects within an insulating layer. The method of forming a dual damascene structure includes first forming an insulating layer over a substrate, and then planarizing the insulating layer. Thereafter, according to the required metallic line pattern and positions of via holes, the insulating layer is etched to form horizontal trenches and vertical vias. Next, metal is deposited over the substrate to fill the horizontal trenches and the vertical vias, thereby simultaneously forming metallic lines and vias.
Finally, a chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) method is used to planarize the device surface. Unlike conventional processes, which first forms vias and then forms metallic lines in a photolithographic method, the present invention forms vias and metallic lines in a single operation. Hence, overlay errors or process bias due to mask misalignment can be avoided, and reliability of devices can be improved. Consequently, as the level of integration of devices increases, dual damascene structure is widely adopted in the semiconductor industry.
FIGS. 1A through 1E are cross-sectional views showing the progression of manufacturing steps in fabricating a dual damascene structure according to a conventional method. First, as shown in FIG. 1A, a substrate 100 having a metallic layer 102 thereon is provided. Next, an inter-metal dielectric (IMD) 104 is formed over the substrate and the metallic layer 102, and then the IMD layer 104 is planarized. The inter-metal dielectric layer 104 can be a silicon oxide layer formed by a chemical vapor deposition method, and the IMD layer 104 can be planarized using a chemical-mechanical polishing method, for example. To prevent reflection from the metallic layer 102 in subsequent photolithographic operations which reflection may affect its resolution, an anti-reflection layer 105 is also formed over the IMD layer 104.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, the anti-reflection layer 105 and the inter-metal dielectric layer 104 are patterned to form an opening 108 that exposes the metallic layer 102. Typically, the method includes depositing photoresist over the anti-reflection layer 105, and then patterning to form an opening in the photoresist layer 110. Next, using the patterned photoresist layer 110 as a mask, the anti-reflection layer 105 and the IMD layer 104 are etched to form the opening 108. Finally, the photoresist layer 110 is removed.
Thereafter, as shown in FIGS. 1C and 1D, the anti-reflection layer 105 and the IMD layer 104 are patterned again to form trenches 114 and 116. Trench 114 is formed in a position above the metallic layer 102, and trench 114 together with the residual opening 108a that leads to the metallic layer 102 form an opening 118 of the dual damascene structure. Generally, the method of forming the trenches includes depositing photoresist over the IMD layer 104, and then patterning to form an opening in the photoresist layer 112 as shown in FIG. 1C. Next, using the patterned photoresist layer 112 as a mask, the anti-reflection layer 105 and the IMD layer 104 are etched to form trenches 114 and 116 as shown in FIG. 1D. Finally, the photoresist layer 112 is removed.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 1E, conductive material is deposited over the substrate 100 to fill the opening 118 and the trench 116. Thereafter, the conductive layer is planarized to form a dual damascene structure 120 and a metallic line 122. Conventionally, the conductive material can be aluminum or tungsten with a titanium/titanium nitride composite layer underneath serving as barrier layer/glue layer.
However, in the operations as described in FIGS. 1A through 1E, there is no etching stop layer when the IMD layer 104 is etched to form the trenches 114 and 116. Consequently, depth of trenches 114 and 116 is difficult to control, and hence ultimate electrical properties of devices can vary considerably.
FIGS. 2A through 2E are cross-sectional views showing the progression of manufacturing steps in fabricating a dual damascene structure according to an alternative method. First, as shown in FIG. 2A, a substrate 200 having a first metallic layer 202 thereon is provided. Next, a dielectric layer 204a is formed over the substrate 200, and then the dielectric layer 204a is planarized so that its thickness matches the depth of a via hole. Thereafter, a silicon nitride layer 206 that serves as an etching stop layer is formed over the dielectric layer 204a. 
Next, as shown in FIG. 2B, a photoresist layer 210 having an opening is formed over the silicon nitride layer 206. In the subsequent step, using the patterned photoresist layer 210 as an etching mask, the silicon nitride layer 206 is etched to form an opening 208. The opening 208 is formed where a via hole is desired. In other words, the opening 208 is formed directly above the metallic layer 202.
Next, as shown in FIG. 2C, a second dielectric layer 204b and an anti-reflection layer 205 are sequentially formed over the substrate 200. Thickness of the dielectric layer 204b has to be the same as the would-be thickness of the second metallic layer (metallic line) in the dual damascene structure.
Next, as shown in FIG. 2D, a photoresist layer 212 having an opening is formed over the anti-reflection layer 205. Then, using the patterned photoresist layer 212 as an etching mask, the dielectric layer 204b is etched to form trenches 214a and 216. Thereafter, using the silicon nitride layer 206 as an etching stop layer, the dielectric layer 204a is etched to form an opening 214b that exposes the first metallic layer 202. Hence, the trench 214a and the opening 214b together form the opening 214 of a dual damascene structure.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 2E, the photoresist layer 212 is removed. Then, a conductive material is deposited over the substrate 100 to fill the opening 214 and the trench 216. Next, the conductive layer is planarized to form a dual damascene structure 220 and a metallic line 222. Conventionally, the conductive material can be aluminum or tungsten with a titanium/titanium nitride composite layer underneath serving as barrier layer/glue layer.
In the alternate method as described in FIGS. 2A through 2E, when the dielectric layer 204a is etched to form the opening 214b, an etching stop layer having a lower etching rate than the silicon oxide dielectric layer 204a such as silicon nitride must be used to control the depth of trench 216 after etching. However, silicon nitride has a dielectric constant higher than silicon oxide and can lead to a higher parasitic capacitance. Moreover, a silicon nitride layer can create internal stress large enough to cause cracks and peeling at the interface between the dielectric layer and the silicon nitride layer. In some cases, the use of high temperature in subsequent processing operations may give rise to serious distortion of the substrate 200 that may affect photolithographic processing operations.
Furthermore, the opening 214 of a dual damascene structure has an upper opening 214a and a lower opening 214b, and that the profile of the lower opening 214b is determined by photoresist layer 212 and the etching stop layer 206. Therefore, when the photomask is misaligned, size of the lower opening 214b is reduced. When conductive material is subsequently deposited into the lower opening 214b to form a via plug 220b, contacting area between the via plug 220b and the first metallic layer 202 will be greatly reduced. Consequently, contact resistance between the via plug 220b and the first metallic layer 202 is increased.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view showing the resulting device when a misaligned photomask is used. In addition, when the depth of a via hole increases, size of the lower opening 214b will decrease. Similarly, as the top surface of opening 214a narrows, the lower surface of the opening 214b will decrease as well. Therefore, as the depth of the via plug 220b is increased or the width of the metal line 220a is decreased, contact area between the via plug 220b and the first metallic layer 202 shrinks. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view showing the resulting device when the line width of a metallic line is decreased.
Moreover, in order to lower reflection from the first metallic layer during photolithographic operations, the two aforementioned methods both require extra steps to form the anti-reflection layer. Hence, manufacturing steps are wasted and production cost is increased.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an improved method of forming dual damascene structure.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of forming dual damascene structure that does not require the formation of a silicon nitride etching stop layer, which has a lower etching rate relative to an oxide dielectric layer. Consequently, problems such as parasitic capacitance and internal stress due to the presence of a silicon nitride layer can be avoided. Moreover, depth of metallic lines and via holes of a dual damascene structure can be controlled more effectively.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide a method of forming dual damascene structure capable of preventing any reduction of contact area between the first metallic layer and the metal plug above resulting from photomask misalignment, narrow metallic lines or deep via holes.
One further aspect of this invention is to provide a method of forming dual damascene structure that does not require an additional step for forming an anti-reflection layer. Hence, manufacturing steps are saved and production cost is reduced.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a method of forming dual damascene structure. The method comprises the steps of providing a substrate having a first conductive layer formed thereon, and then sequentially forming a first dielectric layer, an anti-reflection layer and a second dielectric layer. Next, the first dielectric layer, the anti-reflection layer and the second dielectric layer are patterned to form a first opening that exposes the conductive layer. Thereafter, the second dielectric layer is patterned to form a trench and a second opening in a position above the first conductive layer. The second opening and the first opening together form an opening of the dual damascene structure. Finally, a second conductive material is deposited into the opening and the trench to form conductive lines and the dual damascene structures.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.